


Scott McCall: The Hot Girl

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on what happens when Scott walked away from Isaac in 'Galvanized'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall: The Hot Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



"You’re the hottest girl." Stiles said to Scott before walking off down the hallway.

Isaac looked back at Scott after Stiles left. “What’s going on?”

Scott, still a little confused, looked at Isaac. “I’m the hot girl.”

Without missing a beat, Isaac replied, “Yes you are.”

Scott gave Isaac his brightest, sunniest smile at that confirmation and grabbed on to his backpack straps and began to walk away in the direction that Stiles had gone, before he was being pushed into the janitor’s closet. Instinct taking over, he grabbed his attacker and slammed them into the shelves housing the cleaning supplies, a growl working up in his throat.

Isaac held his hands up in a non-threatening manner; his eyes glowed at the red shining in his alpha’s eyes.

"Scott, it’s me."

Scott immediately let go of Isaac but still stayed close. “Isaac, what are you doing?”

Isaac smirked before grabbing Scott’s face and pulled him close. “This.” he said before smashing his lips to Scott’s.

Surprised, Scott took a minute before he responded, curling his fingers into Isaac’s hair. He pulled back for a moment, panting as he looked into Isaac’s eyes. “What are you doing?! We don’t have time for anything more.”

Isaac smirked again, pulling Scott back into the kiss and snaked his hands up under Scott’s shirt, groping at any skin he could get his hands on.

Scott growled low in his throat as he gripped Isaac’s hips, pulling the taller teen toward him, grinding their hips together.

As soon as they both got their hands around each other’s dicks, the warning bell rang and both Scott and Isaac rushed out of the tiny closet looking disheveled, hastily trying to zip up their jeans as they ran down the hall. Scott frantically combed at his hair to make it look somewhat acceptable before both teens hurried off to class.

As soon as Scott took his seat, his phone buzzed with a text from Isaac.

_'Continue this at home? ;)'_

Scott smiled brightly again as he quickly typed out his message and turned off his phone.

_'Definitely :D Last one home gets to be on bottom!'_

 


End file.
